User blog:MagisterRay212/New Series
If you haven't noticed, I wasn't on the wiki for a few days. This is mainly due to homework and the internet in my area going down. But the internet is finally back on, and I can safely say it won't be happening again anytime soon. Anyway, I've decided that I will drop any series I am currently doing. I have decided that I will make a new series, focusing on a fan-made character, called The X. I expect the episodes to 'air' on the wiki in late March or early April 2014. It will currently have 20 episodes, and depending on the reaction, will gain more episodes. I guess that is all. MagisterRay212 (Wall - Blog - ) 19:02, February 24, 2014 (UTC) EDIT 1: The beginning of a special episode, "The Poor Hero" has been revealed. 'Plot' McCormick house, living room. Stuart and Kevin (Kenny's brother) are fighting as Carol McCormick carries Karen (sister) out of harm's way. Kenny's on the sofa watching TV, ignoring all the drama around him. Stuart: You think you can fight me, you little sheet?! Kevin: Of course I can, 'cause you're a drunk piece of sheet!! Carol: Shut up, you're both drunk pieces of sheet! Both of you sit the hell down! watching a show that will have an unexpected twist. Right in front of the TV is an empty can of Pabst Blue Ribbon beer. Random images of of angry parents pop up. Announcer: They're mean. 1: You're not eating anything until you clean the dishes, take the trash out and buy the groceries, you waste of space! 1: But I'm only five! 1: Shuddup! parent slaps the child and kicks him. The child crawls away, crying. Announcer: They're careless. child runs into the house with a gun in his hand. Police sirens can be heard outside. 2: I bought the groceries, dad! I also robbed them, just like how they done do it in them video games! 2: Whatever. Idiot. Announcer: They're abusive parents. And when you give them a little Pabst Blue Ribbon image of the beer bottle fills the screen, they can't help getting arrested. picks up a block and throws it at Stuart, hitting him on the forehead. Onscreen, police break up a fight among several men Tonight, on an all-new... Abusive Parents... In Trouble! The screen shows a picture of the McCormick house. Kenny looks up, shocked. Kenny: Hmm? What the fuq? Announcer: In this home, the kids live in a world of neglect. There's no heating, no groceries, spotlight pans around the back yard and if you look closely in the backyard, you can even make out what appears to be a meth lab. red arrow points to a small shed against the house which does indeed have a meth lab in it. Kenny looks out a window next to the back door. Kenny: Mum! Dad! The cops are here, the cops are here! Stuart: Shut up, you stupid kid! bunch of police officers break into the house with a battering ram. One female jumps onto Carol, while two males jump onto Stuart. Once they get off, the parents are on their knees, hands behind their heads. The McCormick kids are escorted out of the house. Later on, the parents are too. Carol notices the kids are walking to a police car. Carol: No! Muh babies! Don't take muh babies! Stuart: to one car You're hurtin' my arm! Carol: 'to another My babies! 'Stuart: Get off my fuqing arm! punches the cop. He kicks him in the stomach and slaps him. A bunch of other cops grab onto Stuart and throw into a car and lock the door. Stuart tries to break the window, but fails miserably. The car drives off. Karen: Daddy! Mummy! Carol's car drives off, a crowd begins to form. A fat kid, about the size of Kenny, comes with his phone. He laughs. Kid: with his phone Oh wow, poor people being arrested. What a rare occurrence. and waves with his left hand Hi, Kenny! Kenny, wave! his phone That's Kenny, about to be sent to a foster home. Pretty funny. Police Station, the next day. 1: So when are the parents coming back? 2: The mom? Probably in a week. The dad? chuckles At least six months. 3: But their kids they will get in a year. They are in the soft room right now. 2: Soft room? 3: You know, the room we have set aside for kids to feel safe in. soft room. It is a large room with friendly-faced clowns on all four walls. On the side are toys and board games for children to play with as they wait. Karen looks scared. Kenny: Look here guys. I know a friend that can lend us a house to live in for the time being. Kevin: Really? Where? Karen: Are Mummy and Daddy going to be there? Kenny: Sorry Karen. looks away, saddened. Kevin: So... where is it? Kenny: Bellwood. standing up: Bellwood? Rundown city of crime Bellwood? Are you out of your goddamn mind? Kenny: I know Bellwood is, well... Bellwood. But here in Southern Park they'll catch and send us to God knows where. Bellwood is the last place they'll check. They know they can't survive for a few hours there. Kevin: EXACTLY! Kenny: What? My genius plan? Kevin: No, you idiot! How easy it'll be for us to get killed! I am 9 and Karen is 7! Children our age get killed there every two hours, Ken! Kenny: I know someone who'll be protecting us... Karen: Who? My guardian angel? Kenny: Yeah! The X! Kevin: Oh, that dooshbag. Such a hero-wannabe. fills the air. Kenny: 'The fuq did you just say? Kevin: Why do you care so friggin' much? Kenny: No reason. rather plump man walks into the room. The End Category:Blog posts